pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Through The Wall Of Ice
'Through the Wall of Ice ' is a mission in Patapon 2. After destroying the Blizzard Temple in the Bryun Snowfield, the Patapons pursue the Akumapon further into the tundra, where they literally must fight their way through a mighty glacier. Description If you can get anti-freezing Rarepons like Mofu, Pyopyo, or Koppen, do so before this mission. There will be enemy Kibamen, so bring Tatepons. Because of the low level of the Ice Fortress' ceilings, Yaripons and Yumipons are completely useless. Bring Megapons and (if you are playing for the second time) Tailwind JuJu. Your Hero should be equiped for maximum knockback and stagger. This will be effective against Kibamen (and the Dark One, who will be riding a horse this time) and against General Kuwagattan (who makes his first appearance here). Come to the mission prepared for a lot of freezing. Not only is there snowy weather and ice-wielding enemies, but the level is dotted with snowball cannons, meant to put your Patapons permanently on ice. When the mission starts, you'll face Karmens and a snow-spraying cannon. The cannon won't actually damage your army, but it leaves them open for Karmen attack. Just fight through the frostbite and destroy the enemies, after which the cannon and walls are easy prey. Note that most cannons in the level will drop a healing potion, so you aren't too far from recovery at any point. Continue your advance to reach the first ice wall. Luckily, there is a tunnel for you to pass through but it's full of enemies, snow cannons, and barriers. After the first tunnel, the Dark One appears with Black Hoshipon. He's on a horse this time, giving him powerful charging attacks, and there's a horde of Akumapon accompanying him as well. It's irritating, but just fend off the Dark One, defeat the cannon fodder, destroy the cannon, and advance. Note that the tunnels are separated by a small clearing, so expect a spear or two to fly your way. At the end of the second tunnel, the other Akumapon General, Kuwagattan, appears. He is a large, Mogyu Akuma Dekapon. He aids his army by smashing the ground, which knocks Patapons over and gives others a chance to beat on them. It's very annoying, but infrequent and undamaging in itself. Like the Dark One's constant attacks, just bear with the interruptions and press onward. After the third tunnel, you'll find a tower and one last snowball cannon. Between the ranged units atop the building, the freezing effects of the cannon, the attacks of the Generals, and the stream of reinforcements, it's not an easy fight. Ice and Freeze resistance is extremely helpful here, but any army can succeed if they stay defensive and wait for opportunities to attack. When the tower falls, Dark One, Black Hoshipon, and Kuwagattan will retreat. All that remains is to move forward, destroy the storehouse, and pass the goal post. Note: There is a way to beat the level using yaripons and tatepons, and the snow cannons will help you! In the ice tunnels, just keep defending. The yaripons will jump and throw their spears downwards, still hitting targets. If a tatepon freezes because of a cannon or enemy, they are impossible to knock back or stagger, even with Kuwagattan's ground slam! It is interesting that you can kill general Kuwagattan. Category:Patapon 2 Category:Karmen Category:Akumapon Category:Kachinkoron's Theme Category:Walkthrough Category:Patapon 2 Missions Category:Patapon 2 Enemies